


Thoughts

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: It happens just as all his thoughts do. Sandwiched between several dozen other ideas and theories and to do list cluttered in his mind.Sento and realizing he has it bad.





	Thoughts

It happens just as all his thoughts do. Sandwiched between several dozen other ideas and theories and to-do lists cluttered in his mind.

Sento is at his desk, typing up a report on the latest Smash. There are ideas about memory loss. The dumb smile Ryuuga gives him sometimes. His daily thought process of who was he really without those memories. That time he heard Ryuuga laugh. New ways to tinker with the Build Driver. Maybe seeing about getting more beds. New weapon concepts. How Ryuuga's lips would feel against his. Schematics for various improvements around the lab. Pinning Ryuuga to the wall and marking him. At least one different idea of how to set up a way for him to get food without having to remember to do so.

For a moment, Sento pauses. He stares at his keyboard. Then at his screen. Something feels slightly different in his thought process. But as Sento combs through the various things in his head, nothing really seems to be all that odd.

So he goes back to his report...

A possible tune up for Cross-Z. Maybe a better organized list of the take out menus and their coupons. What would Ryuuga taste like if he kissed him. What would Ryuuga kiss like? Really kiss like. What would he look like after Sento kissed him hard against the wall and...

Oh. Sento swallows, staring at the passage he just wrote into his word document, and he hits the backspace button as fast and hard as possible. He puts his face in his hands and tries very carefully to stop his train of thought. Oh.

He peeks through his hands to look over at Ryuuga, who's playing with Cross Z. There's a smile on his face. It makes his stomach flip and a happy bubbly fuzzy feeling nearly consumes him.

….Sento doesn't need a proof for this one. He doesn't need to assign variables or do any experiments. He doesn't need to define or establish conditions. He knows exactly what is going on. And he isfucked. Very, very fucked.

“This is terrible.” Sento whines leaning back in his chair. Of all the people on this planet. Really?

…It's not as if...Ryuuga is a bad person? He's Ryuuga. It's...complicated. There's too much going on for Sento to even deal with this. There's a war. There's clearing Ryuuga's name. There's Sento's identity? There's Sento's Crimes.

So he puts his feelings in a box and continues to type away at his report.

There will be a time and place. Sento is sure. He is as sure about that as anything he's ever been sure about. Or at least he convinces himself he's sure. Which is enough for now.

His eyes dart over to Ryuuga, who manages to lock eyes with him.

“Hey, why do you keep looking over here?” It's not malicious or even teasing.

And Sento flusters and looks away hard. Not huffing. Not pouting. Definitely not red at the ears.

“Just making sure you didn't break anything over there.” He covers himself quickly and ignores whatever Ryuuga says back.

Fuck. He's always really hates when he doesn't know what to do.


End file.
